Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm: The New Path
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Failed to save the world, Naruto Uzumaki is given a second chance to make things right, but will this second shot be different or the same or will the new choices of Naruto's, will open new paths to not only to him but to the lives of those around him?


**I don't own the Naruto series**

**Hello everyone and all, Bunji here this chapter here is a Prologue, next chapter will be bigger and longer, will say more in the end of this Prologue.**

**Chapter O-Prologue **

War, something all life is familiar with. All fight in wars from the beginning of time. War it exist to bring pain and suffering to either side, be it cause by Race, Sex, Faith, Who right or Who's wrong, Good and Evil, Light and Dark.

Today wasn't a day of victory or joy for either side on this battle. Today was the day the world they knew would come to an end.

Obito had reached a new found form of power by becoming the Jinchuuriki of the Ten Tailed Beast. Naruto Uzumaki and his allies were trying their best to put a stop this to madness but all else fell into failure.

The Moon's Eye plan was active, so everything went dark.

Standing alone in an abyss of darkness, Naruto stood.

He could hear the screams of his friends and allies. He heard the roar cries of Kurama and the Eight Tails.

"Damnit, how could we lose? We were so damn close." Naruto fell to his knees.

"Damnit…I'm starting to feel…sleepy." He shook his head fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"There is a way you can make sure it doesn't happen again." A voice called out from the dark abyss.

Naruto gasp when he heard the voice. Soon the sound footsteps echo in the dark. He looked around but saw no one, there was nothing but then out from nowhere a being appeared before the young ninja.

The person was an older looking man, he had long spiky hair. He wore a white coat that was actually made out of chakra. The old man was smiling at the young ninja, when the man opened his eyes, his eyes purple colored Rinnegan.

"W-who are you?" The Uzumaki asked.

"I am the Sage of Six Paths, many of you known me as. I believe Kurama called me his old man once." The Sage chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the Sage.

"I am here to help you. You are Uzumaki, your kin to me. Though your cousins to my actually bloodline but that doesn't matter, you are family and you are Kurama's host." He explained.

Naruto looked away with a large frown.

"Yeah would totally need your help maybe five minutes ago. But none of that matters, the world is over we lost." Naruto sigh with regret.

"So the Ten tails reach it's finally form huh?" The Sage asked. Naruto's silence gave him the answer.

"I see." The Sage closed his eyes with a frown. But he opened and turns his attention to Naruto who have given up.

"You can't give up now kid." He told Naruto.

"Give up? How can I win? Obito is using YOUR POWER! He's a God we barely did any real damage to him or the Juubi!" He shouted.

"You are still linked with Kurama. All of this is my fault Naruto, I've should been carefully."

"Huh?" He looked confuse.

"I should have made completely sure the Juubi could never been revive again, or the suffering Kurama and the others have been through. My two sons slip up, upon my elder son being jealous of my youngest son." The Sage sighed with face filled with regrets.

"You think we can still stop this?" Naruto looked at the Sage with a small hope they could still win this.

"This current timeline, no but if I could sent you back to a point where change can shift the future. You could have a single shot of saving not just the world but everyone know and love. I will do this Naruto, but this is a onetime offer only, once I do this there's going back." The Sage told him.

"Well I got nothing to lose now. I'll make sure I'll make things right this time. But will I remember all of this?" He asked. The Sage let out a deep sigh before he answered.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure kid. Having sent one soul through time is a dangerous thing to gamble with. It's possible you won't remember at all because your mind is going back. But there is a small chance that you will remember or have fragment memories." The Sage told him.

"Think I can pull it off?" He asked.

"I'm not sure kid, but if you do well…our meeting will be different…" He grinned.

The Sage of Six Paths, perform a ten hand sign, before he placed his right hand on Naruto's stomach where his seal was. Naruto felt a surge of chakra flowing within him. In an instant Naruto enter his Bijuu form but however this time, his chakra turned white rather yellow gold.

In the blink of an eye he vanished before the Father of Chakra.

The Sage of Six Paths nod his head and looked back as the abyss suddenly changed as the Sage looked up at the sky and saw the moon, the moon was crimson this night. Soon he heard the sound of the Juubi's roar.

The Sage let out a deep sigh "Still piss about me having your chakra huh? You're still a sore loser to no end." He shook his head. The Sage clapped his hands together as his body glow bright with his Godly chakra.

"Good Luck Kid. I believe you are the new path in this ultimate storm."

**End of Prologue **

**Hey everyone Bunji here, anyway this was just the starter chapter, being short. Its has a reason why its short and all. **

**This is one of my Dream fic, I finally decide to put into life. Now the main question I ask all of you, mainly because I can't decide put this in or not, the story its life one of the dream fic I wanted to do.**

**This fic is roughly base on the Ultimate Ninja Storm Series, one of my favorite game series of Naruto mainly because of the Boss fights and how Naruto is, I don't want to look like too much of a fanboy or whatever, But Naruto is a bit stronger and more wiseup during his fights in the Storm series. But just not that almost everyone it big stronger then their canon selfs in my view at least.**

**Anyway think being Naruto knows he's a video game and would do things to make sure he gets the bigger ending or more, I was thinking of adding trophies thing for fun too, Mainly I'm gonna use the PS3 trophy, because I love the sound when I get a trophy. **

**So the question is, should Naruto knows he's in a video game or not?**

**Here are some Trophies I thought up while working on Chapter Prologue. Note some of this trophies may or maynot be in the story.**

**Rasengan-Fully Master the Rasengan  
Dark beginning-Complete Sasuke chase arc  
You Are My Friend-Get a S-rank on Curse Seal battle  
They call me Ms Piggy!-Escape Ino's rage  
Family Reunion-Complete Honor Thy Mother and father  
Can't Touch this-Defeat Itachi Uchiha without damage  
Jaws on legs-Defeat Kisame with a S-rank**

**My Mother's Mother-complete Meet your Grandmother Naruto  
Shy no more-help Hinata overcome her shyness  
Rock fist-Defeat Rock lee without chakra attack  
Red Sun-Defeat Kushina Uzumaki  
Red Suns-Defeat Mito with S-rank**

**Mommy can I keep him?-Defeat the Nine Tails  
Brofist-Defeat Sasuke Uchiha Again  
My Brother-befriend Itachi uchiha  
Keeper of Uchiha-befriend Mikoto uchiha  
Pay back a b*tch-defeated Tobi**

**Love, what is it good for?-End Sakura and Ino rivaly for Sasuke for good  
You're no Samurai Jack-Win aganist the old samurai  
Broken Wings-Save Konan  
First of many-get your first date  
First time-get a kiss from your date  
Night to remember-Get your date a prize  
You're a girl right?-Get a date with Haku  
Dude looks like a lady-defeat Haku again  
ITS A GIRL-Get a kiss from Haku**

**Sexy Jutsu-Defeat a foe by using the Sexy Jutsu  
The Sexy Jutsu-Teach them the Sexy Jutsu  
RAGE QUIT!-Force Orochimaru to give up  
ULTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAA-Peform a ultra combo  
Count the Tails-Befriend all Nine Bijuus  
Calm before the storm-Defeat Obito**

**I ain't Playing: Beat Kankurro  
Rise and Shine: Beat Shukaku  
Rock Band-Defeat The Sound Five  
Flute Mistress-Defeat Tayuya with a S-rank  
Redbull-Defeat Tayuya Curse Seal Two**

**Force Lighting-Defeat Pain with Minato  
Bring Down the Thunder-Defeat Raikage  
Age Well Wine-Win a date with a Older Woman  
****Like Father, Like Son-Win the Heart of a Redhead  
MILF Dater: Win a Date with Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka or Tsunami, Yoshino Nara or Mebuki Haruno,  
**

**That all what I came up for now and with the help of some friends as well.  
But anyway Naruto's pairing is unknown for now, reason that being is. Its for the sake of fun-smiled-be it a harem or single well that is up to you everyone to think or guess what the pairing is.**

**So yeah, have Naruto knows he's in a video game or not?**

**That's all for now everyone later!**


End file.
